


Steady As The Beating Drum

by flickawhip



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Rey considers what calls her to action...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady As The Beating Drum

Rey isn't quite sure what it is that makes her feel so calm as she stands, eyes closed, focusing on the force. She can feel Leia, the calmness washing over both of them. She can feel the hurt from losing Han and her absolute confusion over falling for Rey, but then, Rey has never really planned to steal her heart. It just happens. 

She opens her eyes slowly, letting the force wash through her as she walks, steady and calm, her eyes focused on the tent where Leia usually hides when everything gets too much. 

Ben, Kylo, whatever her son is now calling himself, has hurt Leia and Rey knows, she knows, that she will do anything to protect Leia from further harm. 

Leia's smile beckons her to keep walking and she does, steady and calm, her focus locked onto the woman who had given her a reason to answer the call to action.


End file.
